


He's A Serial Quiller!

by Thinker109



Series: Drabble Time! [18]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Made for drabble night prompt: Red Herring
Series: Drabble Time! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	He's A Serial Quiller!

Sneezy sniffed. The next contestant would be here any minute. Sneezy may not have liked his job, but he had to admit that the constant sneezing usually put off the dice wandering in. They thought he was harmless, as allergy-ridden as he was. Sneezy smiled into his kerchief before being run over with a bout of sneezing.

Quills stuck out from the wall, the ceiling, and the floor, more shooting out with every loud “Ah-choo!”. That was his trick. The figurative card up his sleeve. Even though cards were more of Jester’s thing, but whatever. _Here they come!_ He thought.


End file.
